


Niall Oneshot

by merhoran



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merhoran/pseuds/merhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Niall oneshot were Niall is in love with a girl that doesn't love him back.<br/>Please comment!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall Oneshot

_Let’s talk about wounds and dust, about the courage of leaving and the fear of arriving, about my fear of heights, about your happiness. Come on, let’s talk._

Niall sometimes wonders if she could ever hold him like she does to _her baby_ , her hand resting over the back of his neck like she doesn’t want him to leave for nothing in this world. The way she kisses him says everything.

If she could ever think like that about him, look at him the way he looks at her. It feels like she is so far away from him, he can only stare at her and desire her with all his might, but never touch her. Niall can always drink to not see her, talk to not hear her. And he spends his days drinking and talking, the days that he has left to leave. Niall damned for God and promised for her.

_Have you seen her eyes, mate? Her round, beautiful eyes._

They stare into Niall’s soul and make it smile. They make him breathe deep and swallow. They make him big, great; they make him tiny, trivial. Her infinite eyes. The way she talks with them, how they follow Niall until they catch him and ask for it without actually asking it. And he never knows what on Earth is it.

_I am not going to tell only the best things, or hide the worst ones. Because, maybe, I can be brave without seeing you. But, oh, yes, letting go sounds so good…_

The best Niall ever had is just a memory and a few dreams. He tries to draw the border between always or never, but when the warmness comes back, when the morning sun is in his face and he can feel his skin burning…then that border melts, it disappears. And he needs to start over again.

_But you talk about your pain and thorns, stab the dust in my wound; you blame on me the heights you pushed me from. You tell me you never have the courage to leave and you never fear the arrival. You assure you damn for me and swear for God. And you talk to not hear me, and you drink to not see me._

It was so long ago, the sun hided again. The sun hided under the clouds full of water and, when they splashed everything with their tears, they flooded the room until the water covered his nose. And Niall, he would change all of that for a bunch of stars that don’t let him look at her, but stars are selfish.

_Look at me, your game left me like this._

That was all he wanted to say. That was everything Niall wanted to tell her, but never did it. He learnt that the words that don’t exist can save you, or kill you. Save you because you can stop everything with them. Kill you because she never belonged to you.

_I just want to go beyond this, I just want this wound to heal._

And Niall wonders if the storm that’s coming could dim things. Because he might shush or make his voice out of his anger; he can get lost in obviousness or force reality; know that without her it hurts more or pretend he doesn’t care.

Because he let himself go once and the stream got him, and now it won’t let him go until it drowns him.


End file.
